


Return Trip

by MadHattie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattie/pseuds/MadHattie
Summary: For Viktor, coming back home to Russia is more difficult than he ever could have imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before episode 8 came out, so apologies if it ends up totally contradicting canon

It’s Viktor’s first time back in Russia since he started coaching Yuuri, and it is both too soon and not soon enough. It’s been more than half a year since he left, long enough that his native language has become strange to him. Of course he’s talked to Yuri and Yakov and other people from home, but it’s nothing compared to getting off the plane in Moscow and being able to understand the conversations that weave in and out around him. He’s become used to the quiet chatter of the hot springs guests filling the background like white noise, with only an occasional familiar phrase to catch his interest. Here he feels like an intruder, listening in on travel stories and dinner plans without meaning to. It’s all a bit overwhelming. At his side Yuuri seems overwhelmed too, but in a way that speaks more of exhaustion than anything else. Neither of them had slept during their flight, and Viktor knew that Yuuri had a hard time sleeping in hotel beds. It didn’t help that he had been anxious since the Cup of China, so much so that Viktor woke more than once to the sound of pacing and an empty space next to him in bed.

When he looks at the dark circles that hang beneath his lover’s eyes, Viktor can’t help but feel like he is to blame. If he hadn’t been so impulsive, running out to Yuuri and kissing him while everyone was watching, then Yuuri wouldn’t have to worry so much. He wouldn’t have had to spend nearly an hour on the phone with his parents explaining everything, or have to field hundreds of questions from reporters asking about the nature of their relationship. If Viktor had just stopped to think about the consequences that his little surprise might have, then maybe they would be able to walk through this airport without fearing that someone will attack them for being together. 

But of course, Viktor was never one to think things through before acting. And though he would never regret that moment they spent pressed together on the ice, He wished that he could take away all of the pain that his actions had caused Yuuri. 

They walk through the airport in silence, both of them too tired to make conversation about anything other than getting their bags and finding their hotel. They’re close enough that their hands brush as they walk, and Viktor wants nothing more than to grab Yuuri’s hand and hold it tight. But he can’t, not here. There are too many people, and even if no one recognizes them, they will see the gesture as something shameful. He doesn’t want Yuuri to hear the insults that would surely come, because even though the foreign syllables would mean nothing to him, the emotion would still remain. Viktor puts his hand in his pocket and curls his fingers into a fist. 

 

They make it all the way to the rental car desk before someone recognizes them. They’re discussing their travel plans in English when a gruff “hey” interrupts their conversation. The speaker is standing behind them in line, a middle aged man with a bald head and a bushy moustache.

“Are you that skater?” he asks in Russian. Yuuri’s face is blank with confusion, but Viktor throws on a smile. 

“Yes! We are both skaters! Would you like a picture?” The man doesn’t look like a fan, but it’s possible that he knows someone who is.

“They showed a video of you two on the news last night.” says the man, ignoring Viktor’s words. “It was disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself for doing something like that in public.”

The smile slides off of Viktor’s face and leaves behind a cold stare. He had expected something like this to happen eventually, but the effect was still devastating. Besides him Yuuri’s expression shifts from confusion to anger. He can’t understand any of what was said, but he recognizes the tone of the man before them. Quietly, he shifts to stand in front of Viktor, squares his shoulders, and stares the man down. Before any of them can make a move the rental clerk calls for the next in line. Viktor clasps a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, the only touch that he’ll allow himself.

“Let’s go Yuuri,” he says, slightly louder than is necessary. The shorter man turns slowly and stiffly. As they go to the counter to fill out the rental paperwork, Viktor can feel the gaze of every person in the room on his back, some malicious, some just curious. He’s spent so much of his life under the spotlight, but this kind of attention is unnerving. He feels too visible, too vulnerable. He fills out the paperwork as quickly as he can and hurries Yuuri out of the room.

 

Getting into the car and driving away is like breathing a sigh of relief. For the first time in hours it’s just the two of them. Viktor drives with one hand on the steering wheel and the other clasping Yuuri’s. For a while neither of them speak, still reeling from their earlier encounter. 

Viktor is the first to break the silence.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that. Russia has never been the most accepting place, but I had hoped that people would at least be civil and keep their opinions to themselves.”

“It’s okay. I was…” Yuuri’s voice catches in his throat, “I was kind of expecting something like that to happen ever since the kiss. Not that it’s your fault! I liked it when you kissed me, and it definitely was a nice surprise. It’s just that now everyone knows… about us.”

“Yes.” Viktor tightens his grip on the steering wheel. Every second he spends here in Russia he curses himself for being so impulsive, but a small voice inside of him shouts that Yuuri is his, and he wants everyone to know that.

“We’ll be okay,” Yuuri says, and for a moment Viktor wonders who he’s trying to convince.

 

When they finally make it to their hotel room they unpack just enough to take out their pyjamas and toiletries. It doesn’t take long for them to collapse from exhaustion. The room has two beds, but they nestle together in the same one, making up for too many hours without contact. It’s only 8 p.m., but jet lag and travel have pushed them both to the edge of sleep. 

“Tomorrow I want to take you to my home rink. Viktor whispers, drawing Yuuri closer. “There won’t be a lot of time to practice, but the people there are like my family. I want to introduce you to them.”

Yuuri grows quiet, and for a moment Viktor fears that he has fallen asleep. After a long pause Yuuri moves to press his forehead to Viktor’s.

“Tell me about your family,” he says, his breath ghosting across Viktor’s face.

“Well, you already met Yurio.”

Yuuri’s face splits into a smile. “Yes, I certainly did.”

“He’s the youngest and the grumpiest of our little group. Mila loves to tease him because he always starts yelling and makes funny faces. Mila is only a bit younger than me, and I’ve known her for what feels like forever. When we were younger we were considering doing pairs skating together, but Yakov wanted me to focus on my solo career. Oh, and you’ve met Yakov, or at least you’ve seen him. He always seems like he’s mad about something, but he just has a grumpy face. He’s not nearly as scary as his ex-wife. And even if he doesn’t like you being my boyfriend, he will still respect you as a skater. That’s just the kind of person he is.”

Yuuri gives a small hum in response, too tired to form real words. He hooks an arm over Viktor’s side and traces small circles on his back, each rotation growing slower and slower until his hand goes limp. Viktor pushes the hair away from Yuuri’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Good night, my love.”

 

The drive to the ice rink the next day is filled with idle chatter. They talk about the competitors in the next competition, and about the places that they should go while they’re in Moscow. Viktor can tell that Yuuri is nervous from the way that he drums his fingers on his knee and how he won’t quite meet Viktor’s gaze. He wants to tell Yuuri that it will be okay, but he doesn’t know how to do so delicately. Viktor Nikiforov is good at many things, but comforting people is not one of them. Instead he tries to direct the conversation towards happy things and hopes that Yuuri’s fears are for nothing. 

 

“Wow, this is way bigger than the Ice Castle!” Yuuri exclaims as they walk into the rink. “You practice here all the time?”

“Well, I used to. Now, of course, I’m completely devoted to Hatetsu.” Viktor smiles as Yuuri’s face turns red. Even after all their months together it was still so easy to rile him up. 

“There aren’t very many people here though,” Yuuri says as he scans the ice.

“Ah!” Viktor smiles. “That’s because we’re up very early. Most people are asleep right now. The only people here are the ones that take themselves too seriously.”

“You just say that because you like to sleep late,” calls a voice form behind them. Viktor turns and has to stop himself form running towards the woman he sees there. Mila is already dressed for the rink, her skates on and her red hair pulled back into a bun.

“Mila!” A smile creeps onto his face. “Why are you always so mean to me? You know that I always wake up at a normal time!”

At this Yuuri lets out a small laugh. Mila’s eyes move from Viktor to him, looking him over curiously for a second before breaking into a smile. 

“So you have to deal with this sleepyhead too, huh? Tell me, does he still do that thing where he’ll say that he’s going to get up, and then he falls right back asleep?”

“All the time! Getting him up for practice is a nightmare.”

“Ack, two against one?” Viktor clutches his chest in mock agony. “I’ve been betrayed! Yuuri, how could you do this to me?”

“Someone has to make sure to knock you down a peg,” Mila says, slapping Viktor on the shoulder playfully. “People are too nice to you just because you’re talented and pretty. That’s how you ensnared poor Yuuri here.” Yuuri’s face turns bright red, and Mila laughs. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. Just remember that you’re too good for him, and he knows it.” She reaches a hand up and ruffles Viktor’s hair. “Now both of you put your skates on and get your butts out on the ice. I want to see you in action.” With that she turns and heads straight for the rink, leaving the two boys behind.

“Mila will be the death of me,” Viktor says with a sigh.

“You’re just mad because she can see through your ego.” Yuuri gives a small smile. “I like her.”

“That’s just because she doesn’t know you well enough to tease you. Once she knows all of your secrets, she’s terrifying. You’ll see. Now let’s get ready before she comes to hunt us down.”

 

When they sit down to put their skates on, there’s already a familiar blond figure sitting on the bench.

“Good morning Yurio!” Viktor claps his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. Yuri Plisetsky turns his head and wrinkles his nose like he just smelled something rotten. 

“What are you two doing here?” he grumbles, going back to tying his laces.

“We’re here to practice and say hello to people. Like you Yurio!”

Yuri doesn’t respond, just grunts and gets up.

“Okay, we’ll catch up with you on the ice!” Viktor cheers, seemingly oblivious.

“Just don’t get in my way.”

As Yuri disappears onto the ice, Yuuri watches him go.

“I think that’s the most civil I’ve ever seen him,” he marvels.

Viktor nods. “It seems like he’s finally starting to grow up. 

 

They both move to get on the rink when a hand clasps Viktor on the shoulder. He turns to see Yakov standing behind him, intimidating despite his short stature. Yuuri sees him stop and pauses with one hand on the edge of the rink, but Viktor just smiles and waves him on.

“Go ahead,” he says “You and Yurio can have some Yuri-only bonding time.”

Yuuri looks worried, but he nods and slides onto the ice. Once he is in motion Viktor turns to face Yakov.

“Still playing at being a coach, I see.”

Viktor’s face falls. “You know there’s more to it than that.”

“I know.” Yakov looks serious, but Viktor has learned to read his expressions over the years. Beneath the hard lines of his face is a softness that doesn’t appear often. “I’m starting to think that there’s more to you being a coach as well.”

Viktor startles, not expecting the praise.

“A year ago that man was hardly even noteworthy. Now he’s become a rising star. I don’t know if you’ve uncovered a secret talent for coaching, or if it’s because the two of you are together, but whatever it is, it’s working.”

“So you don’t care then? That the two of us are together? That I’m…” Halfway through the sentence Viktor loses his words. 

Yakov fixes him with a hard look. “Viktor, I’ve been a coach since before you even set foot on the ice. In that time I’ve coached many skaters, and I’ve realized that it doesn’t matter to me what you do with your life as long as it doesn’t affect your skating.” He leans back, arms folded. “I almost with that Georgi was gay so that I wouldn’t have to listen to him whine about that Anya girl.”

Viktor laughs and feels some of his tension start to slip away. Yakov always acted so closed off, but he always knew when he needed to be blunt with his feelings. 

“Don’t get me wrong; I still think that you should start competing again, but,” the two of them watch as Yuuri starts a step sequence, dancing his way across the ice as if he was born there, “I think that this break has been good for you.”

Yuuri raises his head and seeks out Viktor from across the rink. The moment their eyes meet his face breaks into a smile. 

“Yes,” Viktor replies, breaking into a smile of his own, “I think it has.”


End file.
